hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Frozen Madness
This is the fourth episode of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, the sixth season of the series. In this episode, Elsa, the queen of the Frozen world, gets to host a winter-based challenge while Chris is away. Episode Script *'This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay. All lines can be re-posted on Chat to see the pictures again.' 5:10 BoysCanLikeItToo PLEASE DO NOT TALK Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 5:10 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : Last time, On Total Drama Pahketiew Island * ' : We had a baseball challenge * ' : But unfortunetly, Lindsay and Rodney were eliminated 5:11 Glenn31 * : *eating ice cream* Oh hey Elsa 5:11 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : Too bad they couldnt Let It Go 5:11 Glenn31 * : Elsa 5:11 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : But today, For The First Time In Forever, Pahketiew Island is going FROZEN, BABY1 5:11 Glenn31 * : *throws ice cream at Elsa* PAY ATTENTION TO ME BITCH 5:12 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : *bitchslaps anna* 5:12 Amazing Hijotee (leonard) Can we just start the episode? 5:12 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : What will happen, when hate is in the air, and Love is an Open Door? * ' : Find out * ' : On Total * ' : Drama * ' : Pahketiew Island! 5:12 Glenn31 * : *gets kidnapped and gagged by Hans then carried up the mountain where she is held captive for today's challenge, conviniently 5:12 BoysCanLikeItToo ... talk 5:12 Amazing Hijotee Theme Song 5:12 Teamdarkfan4 (jasmine) Its suddenly cold 5:12 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : *Yawn* 5:13 BoysCanLikeItToo sorry, i just needed to get those frozen puns in 5:13 Amazing Hijotee (leonard) Who are these freaks? 5:13 BoysCanLikeItToo :P 5:13 Scottney + Fang (topher) Why a cold challenge? 5:13 Glenn31 (Amy) : *shivering* Something's cold, and it's not my heart 5:13 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : *freezes the entire island* 5:13 Amazing Hijotee (leonard) Why are they hosting? :P (leonard) Oh no! 5:13 Glenn31 * : HELP MEEE! 5:13 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : EVERYONE SHUT UP. 5:13 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : *Falls over Frozen* 5:13 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : I'M GOING TO EXPLAIN. 5:13 Teamdarkfan4 (vito) Are they from some movie or something 5:13 Amazing Hijotee (samey) The island is frozen! 5:13 Glenn31 * : *sings about her troubled love life* 5:13 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTHS! *strikes vito with ice* 5:13 Teamdarkfan4 ok 5:13 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : I'm Elsa, im filling in for Chris because he hates you all 5:13 Amazing Hijotee (leonard) He does? 5:13 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : Todays challenge will be about serving me, and making my life better 5:14 Glenn31 * : ELSA, HELP ME, HE'S GONNA HURT ME! 5:14 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : Of course he does, how could he not 5:14 Glenn31 * : BITCH FUCKING HELP! 5:14 Amazing Hijotee (cody) This is boring! I want Chris back :D 5:14 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : Okay, the challenge was going to be to just bring me ice cream and you automatically go to the finale 5:14 Amazing Hijotee (leonard) The finale? 5:14 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : But my bitchy sister needs saving * ' : So fuck that 5:14 Glenn31 * : WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I AM THROWING YOU IN A FIREPLACE! 5:14 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : The challenge will be to climb to the top of the north mountain, kill the guy keeping her, and bring her back to me * ' : The first person to do so wins for there team 5:15 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : *Still frozen solid* 5:15 Glenn31 (Hans): (die) 5:15 Amazing Hijotee (leonard) Okay then let's go! 5:15 Scottney + Fang (topher) *climbs to the top* 5:15 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : And just to make this more fun for me, and possibly kill you all Scottney + Fang has been kicked by BoysCanLikeItToo. 5:15 Amazing Hijotee (cody) *starts climbing* 5:15 Glenn31 (Amy) : *ice skates to the mountain* 5:15 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : *creates gigantic snow monsters* * ' : I DIDNT SAY START Scottney + Fang has joined the chat. 5:15 Glenn31 * : ELSA WTF!? 5:15 Amazing Hijotee (samey) Oh no! 5:15 Teamdarkfan4 (Svetlana) *Climbs* 5:15 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : *freezes them all* * ' : NOT. UNTIL. I SAY SO. 5:15 Glenn31 (Amy) : *gives them the Nightmare Glare and they go away* 5:15 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : ....start. * ' : You dirty cunts. 5:15 Scottney + Fang (topher) *gets to the top* 5:15 Glenn31 (Amy) : *flies to the top* 5:15 Amazing Hijotee (leonard) *climbs* Scottney + Fang has been kicked by BoysCanLikeItToo. 5:15 Glenn31 (Amy) : Wheeee Glenn31 has been kicked by BoysCanLikeItToo. Glenn31 has joined the chat. Scottney + Fang has joined the chat. 5:16 BoysCanLikeItToo no fucking godding 5:16 Glenn31 (Amy) : She froze mah wings (Amy) : *falls* 5:16 Teamdarkfan4 (svetlana) *Climbs* 5:16 Glenn31 (Amy) : *climbs* 5:16 Amazing Hijotee (cody) *climbs* 5:16 Glenn31 (Amy) : Oh Snow Bitch 5:16 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : *sigh* This is boring. *shoots ice at amy* 5:16 Scottney + Fang (topher) *climbs* 5:16 Glenn31 (Amy) : C-c-c-cunt 5:16 Teamdarkfan4 (jasmine) *Climbs* 5:16 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : *hurls ice cicles at cody* 5:16 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : *Unfreezes and runs up* 5:16 Amazing Hijotee (samey) My twin! 5:16 Glenn31 * : *singing about her trouble love life* 5:16 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : *makes dave slip on ice* Hans: *bitchslaps anna* SHUT UP 5:17 Glenn31 (Hans): *raping Anna* 5:17 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : FUCK *Hits face* 5:17 Scottney + Fang (topher) *climbs* 5:17 Amazing Hijotee (dave) Ahh!!! 5:17 Teamdarkfan4 (svetlana) *Climbs* 5:17 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : *sigh* *creates an avalanche* 5:17 Amazing Hijotee (leonard) Okay I'm almost at the top 5:17 Glenn31 * : For the First Time in Forever! 5:17 Amazing Hijotee (leonard) Oh no! 5:17 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : *Starts crawling up* 5:17 Teamdarkfan4 (svetlana) Ok 5:17 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : Oh no! Theres an avalanche, which randomly started no thanks to me 5:17 Glenn31 (Amy) : I hate that Snow Bitch 5:17 Amazing Hijotee (leonard) Ahhh! Avalanche! 5:17 BoysCanLikeItToo Gigantic boulders of ice hurl down at the players 5:17 Glenn31 * : ELSA! SORT OF DIEING HERE! 5:17 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : D: 5:18 Amazing Hijotee (cody) Okay this is hard 5:18 Teamdarkfan4 (svetlana) Woah 5:18 Scottney + Fang (topher) *dodges* 5:18 Amazing Hijotee (cody) *keeps climbing* 5:18 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : COULD YOU ASS HOLES HURRY UP?! 5:18 Teamdarkfan4 (jasmine) Must stay on 5:18 Glenn31 * : Oh fuck this *breathes fire and kills Hans* 5:18 Amazing Hijotee (cody) *gets to top* 5:18 Teamdarkfan4 (svetlana) Ok then 5:18 Amazing Hijotee (cody) I made it! 5:18 Scottney + Fang (topher) *gets to the top* Glenn31 has been kicked by BoysCanLikeItToo. 5:18 BoysCanLikeItToo fuck chu Glenn31 has joined the chat. 5:18 Teamdarkfan4 (svetlana) Climbs to top 5:18 Amazing Hijotee (cody) Good thing I'm small but a fast climber 5:18 Scottney + Fang (topher) I MADE IT! 5:18 Glenn31 (Amy) : *reaches top and pushes Cody off* 5:18 BoysCanLikeItToo MORE FROZEN BOULDERS HURL DOWN AT THE PLAYERS 5:19 Amazing Hijotee (leonard) Okay this sucks 5:19 Teamdarkfan4 (vito) Woah 5:19 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : D: 5:19 Glenn31 (Amy) : *stabs Hans with an icicle* You're a douche! 5:19 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : *freezes amy's cunt* 5:19 Amazing Hijotee (leonard) Time for me to act like a real wizard! (leonard) *flies to top* 5:19 Glenn31 (Amy) : *waddles over to Anna* 5:19 Scottney + Fang (topher) Let me do this! 5:19 Teamdarkfan4 (vito) Wheres Hans 5:19 Glenn31 (Amy) : *unties* 5:19 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : Oh, Marshmellow! *a gigantic ice monsters appears and carries off anna* 5:19 Glenn31 (Amy) : ANNA! 5:19 Scottney + Fang (topher) *beats up Hans* 5:19 BoysCanLikeItToo monster* 5:19 Teamdarkfan4 (svetlana) I must jump to save her 5:19 Glenn31 * : ELSA! I AM SERIOUSLY GOING TO FUCKING BURN YOU WHEN I'M DONE! 5:20 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : *makes the ice monster nearly squeeze her to death 5:20 Scottney + Fang (topher) *saves Anna* Scottney + Fang has been kicked by Glenn31. 5:20 BoysCanLikeItToo thank you :D Scottney + Fang has joined the chat. 5:20 Glenn31 * : *builds a paraglider* (Amy) * 5:20 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : *makes the ice monster throw her off the mountain, she lands on a frozen ocean* 5:20 Glenn31 (Amy) : *builds a zipline* 5:20 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : *freezes her feet to the ocean* 5:20 Glenn31 (Amy) : *ziplines down to Anna* Teamdarkfan4 has left the chat. 5:20 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : Man, I love my life 5:20 Glenn31 (Amy) : Hey bitch, you look like you need saving * : *uses the nightmare glare to melt her feet* 5:21 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : *strikes amy in the forehead* DONT CALL HER A BITCH 5:21 Glenn31 (Amy) : *ducks* (Amy) : *frees Anna* * : FINALLY 5:21 Amazing Hijotee (cody) Okay she is saved 5:21 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : NOW BRING HERHERE 5:21 Glenn31 * : LIKE JESUS, WHAT KIND OF FUCKING SISTER ARE YOU!? 5:21 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : Hurry 5:21 Glenn31 (Amy) : *catapults Anna up to Elsa* 5:21 Amazing Hijotee (samey) Yay, our team is gonna win again 5:21 Scottney + Fang (ella) Yay Teamdarkfan4 has joined the chat. 5:21 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : AMY'S TEAM WINS...is what i would say 5:21 Glenn31 * : *lands in Elsa's arms* 5:21 Amazing Hijotee (leonard) Ahhh, we lost! 5:22 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : IF YOU DIDNT BRING MY FIRE BREATHING SISTER HERE, READY TO KILL ME * ' : AMY, YOUR TEAM LOSES 5:22 Glenn31 * : *burns Elsa's cunt* I hate you 5:22 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : YOU DUMBASS! 5:22 Glenn31 (Amy) : WHAT!? 5:22 Teamdarkfan4 (jasmine) What? 5:22 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : AHAHAHAHAHHAAHA 5:22 Glenn31 (Amy) : *rewinds dat shit* 5:22 Teamdarkfan4 (vito) Then who won 5:22 Amazing Hijotee (cody) Okay who won? 5:22 BoysCanLikeItToo Scene switches to elimination ceremony * ' THE OTHER TEAM 5:22 Glenn31 (Amy) : ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? 5:22 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : Wwho ever the fuck you are 5:22 Amazing Hijotee (leonard) Which is? 5:23 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : *facepalm* 5:23 Amazing Hijotee (samey) Girl team? (samey) Cannonballs? 5:23 Glenn31 Ok, this is the stupidest, most un-undersandable Episode ever Glenn31 has been kicked by Amazing Hijotee. Glenn31 has joined the chat. 5:23 Teamdarkfan4 And this is why Hijotee is a great host 5:23 Amazing Hijotee (samey) Our team? 5:23 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : BOMBS WIN * ' : OKAY? NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP 5:23 Amazing Hijotee (cody) We won? 5:23 Glenn31 (Amy) : yay! I'm a bomb! *hides behind bombs* 5:23 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) YES 5:23 Scottney + Fang (fang) Yes! 5:23 BoysCanLikeItToo wait faak 5:23 Amazing Hijotee (fang) We are the BOMBS 5:24 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : BOMBS AND Grenades * ' : You guys win 5:24 Amazing Hijotee (leonard) Yay! We win! 5:24 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) Why do I smell perfume 5:24 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : :D 5:24 Glenn31 (Amy) : And this is a reward challenge! Right? 5:24 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : Cannonballs, send me your fucking votes * ' : NO * ' : YOU ASS 5:24 Glenn31 (Amy) : *jumps into frozen lake and drowns* 5:24 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : ....SEND ME YOUR VOTES, CANNONBALLS 5:24 Glenn31 (Amy) : I vote Scarlett 5:24 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : NOW. 5:24 Amazing Hijotee (samey) Scarlett 5:24 Glenn31 (Sugar) : Scarlett 5:25 Scottney + Fang (ella) Scarlett 5:25 Teamdarkfan4 (jasmine) Scarlett 5:25 Amazing Hijotee (scarlett) Scarlett 5:25 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : Scarlett 5:25 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : ..well, if todays loser isnt obvious as fuck 5:25 Amazing Hijotee (chris) It's a unanimous! 5:25 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : Even with ehr voting for herself, SCARLETT IS OUT 5:25 Glenn31 * : *glares at Anna with flaming eyes and hisses* Elsa* DAYUM 5:25 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Okay I'm back!" 5:25 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : *freezes scarlett* 5:25 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Who are these freaks?" 5:25 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : O_O 5:25 Glenn31 * : *shoots fireball at Chris* 5:25 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : Oh um, you see 5:25 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Anyway, Scarlett is eliminated" 5:26 Glenn31 * : Are we supposed to be here? 5:26 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Well..." 5:26 Glenn31 * : *glares at Anna with flaming eyes* OMIGOD 5:26 Amazing Hijotee * ': "I only left for 1 hour and this happens" 5:26 Glenn31 * : *glares at Elsa with flaming eyes* 5:26 Teamdarkfan4 (jasmine) I know right 5:26 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : Oh well um...i wanted to be on television... 5:26 Amazing Hijotee * ': "But since I'm a nice host, then I'll count this as legit" 5:26 Glenn31 * : YOU'RE THE FUCKING QUEEN! 5:26 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : Even though i had my own movie... 5:26 Scottney + Fang There wasn't even a double tonight 5:26 Amazing Hijotee * ': "So yeah, good job!" 5:26 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : Heh heh Scottney + Fang has been kicked by BoysCanLikeItToo. 5:26 Glenn31 * : And you're a ~Queen 5:26 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Also, no double today" 5:26 BoysCanLikeItToo SCOTTNEY DONT FUCKING COMPLAIN YOU ANNOYING CUNT 5:27 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Just Scarlett" 5:27 Glenn31 :) Scottney + Fang has joined the chat. 5:27 Glenn31 (Scarlett) : *kills self* 5:27 Amazing Hijotee * ': "BUT" * ': "We need a losing team!" 5:27 BoysCanLikeItToo wait...was there supposed to be a double 5:27 Glenn31 (Amy) : THE BOMBS LOST! 5:27 Teamdarkfan4 Yes 5:27 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : ...the cannonballs. The cannonballs,lost. 5:27 Glenn31 (Amy) : The cannonballs won bitch! 5:27 Amazing Hijotee * ': "So, last one to say FROZEN loses" 5:27 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : *freezes amy's cunt* 5:27 Glenn31 (Amy) : Frozen! 5:27 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Stupid Amy" 5:27 Glenn31 (Dave) : Frozsen (Dave) : Frozen 5:27 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Oh no! It's Dave" 5:28 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) FROZEN 5:28 Amazing Hijotee * ': "It's Mike then" * ': "Okay then Bombs lose again" 5:28 Glenn31 * : *burns Mike in the fires of Tartarus* 5:28 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : ANNA! WHAT THE HELL? 5:28 Glenn31 * : :P 5:28 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) I die my way *ceases to exist* 5:28 Amazing Hijotee THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED 5:29 Glenn31 * : *pushes the entire island down to Tartarus* 5:29 Category:Episodes